


Safe

by AngelKurenai



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Iron Man (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKurenai/pseuds/AngelKurenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This is a crossover with Fifty Shades of Grey but it isn't really approving of it (at all). If you are fans of the books/movie you are free not to read this but for those that are going to read the story BE AWARE THAT THE READER USED TO BE ONE OF CHRISTIAN'S SUBMISSIVES. So you know what that means. (But no real graphic descriptions of what he did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"And then you have a meeting with the board of directors which-" you stopped mid-sentence to hand him his coffee and take the bag with croissants from his hand (shoving them in your bag for him later), with one hand, while the other held your notebook close to you. Your eyes did not leave the notes in front of you even for a split second.  
  
"-is not to finish before your father has represented you with his own opinion on the matter" you added, as you both walked down the pavement making your way to the black limo that was waiting for you there. You were the one and only personal assistant of Dean Winchester, CEO of the Winchester Industries, which he'd gotten control of after his father's, John Winchester's, retirement. He had another brother, Sam Winchester, famous lawyer of New York city whom did not want to have to do much with the family business. John seemed to trust Dean a lot so he allowed him to have full control of the industries in a young age - at least compared to other CEOs. John, however, had not stopped interfering in the management of the Enterprises so he would occasionally attend meetings.  
  
"My father?" Dean asked, not really surprised though.  
  
"Yes, he called this morning" you said simply, everyone had now gotten used to seeing the older Winchester attend meetings. Much to his wife's, Mary's, dismay. You had met her on your own since she used to work as John's personal assistant, while you still had a small job to do in the Enterprises. When Dean (who would work in the Enterprises for a long time - just in a less significant position) took over, both Mary and John stopped working there. Mostly because Dean's first decision as CEO of the Enterprises was to make you his personal secretary. You would be lying if you said you weren't flattered. You had known him ever since you had started working in the Enterprises and (despite his many protests) you would always refer to him as 'Mr. Winchester'. To you that's what he was. Despite the position he had in the job he was still the boss' son. Owner of the Enterprises too.  
  
"Oh, 'k" he mumbled, voice still laced with sleep, and he took a big sip of his coffee. It was black with no sugar because you knew that's what he needed mornings like this, when you had to literally drag him out of bed.  
  
"And then-" you both entered the car as the driver held the door open for you. You got in first and then Dean, who liked to look out of the window sometimes.  
  
"-you have a personal meeting with your Business Consultant to talk about-" you started speaking again only to be cut off by Dean groaning.  
  
"Not that guy again!" he all-but-whined, throwing his head back for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry but yes, Mr. Winchester. Your father has demanded that you see him again this month. It is of high importance that you-" you started speaking and he cut you off.  
  
"That I talk with him about Management reserves, yeah I know" he groaned shaking his head.  
  
"It is important, though" you said with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" he groaned more.  
  
"Anyway, then you will have to sign some papers for your future collaborations with some of the greatest Enterprises of the country, oh and we need your approval for some important steps on-" you started speaking but you cut yourself off.  
  
"The coffee's not doing much, is it?" you asked him.  
  
He glanced at you for split second, a small smile on his lips.  
  
 _God that smile_  you thought to yourself.  
  
"No, not yet at least" he said closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his seat "But it will have managed to make me wide awake when we reach our destination, hopefully" he mumbled.  
  
"Well, you would have been already wide awake if you hadn't stayed up till late, last night. Drinking a lot, for that matter" you told him a small smirk.  
  
"Hey, what could I do? Tony invited me over since Pepper would not be there, so he wanted to unwind a little bit. You know how she is." Dean said with a small shrug.  
  
"Yeah, she told me she had to attend some meetings in order to settle a few things. The damages you and Tony did to the all those buildings while playing with his suits needed repair" you said, scolding him.  
  
Dean merely snickered "Oh come on, you should have tried it too. It was a hell lot of fun" he laughed like a little child that was referring to its toys. Proud and happy.  
  
And you couldn't help but smile at hearing his laugh. You had known Dean for so long, like known  _fully_  well, his personality and all, and you couldn't deny that you felt your heart flutter every time he laughed or smiled at you.  
  
"Yeah, right. When angels start eating burgers" you mumbled under your breath.  
  
"Ah you never know" he smirked at you and you rolled your eyes slightly.  
  
"Either way, though, you know my friend, (Y/n). Tony never misses the chance to have fun. And neither do I" he added, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"You never miss a chance to have fun?" you asked with a smile.  
  
"I never miss the chance to have a drink from Tony's bottles" he responded "While enjoying the company of a couple women of course" he mumbled the last part, as if he didn't want you to hear, and took a drink from his coffee.  
  
"A couple women?" you asked with a deep frown.  
  
"Uh yeah. He-he had invited over a couple, you know-" he gave you a nervous laugh"-strippers" he hesitantly said.  
  
Your look hardened and you put on a stoic face "Of course" you said with a fake smile and then averted your eyes from him.  
  
"Poor Pepper. Has to put up with every woman Mr. Stark brings. Every morning she has to throw out a different one, don't know how she manages" you shook your head.  
  
"You know how Tony is. Everybody does in fact." he looked down at his coffee when you did not respond.   
  
"Hey, at least you're lucky to be my secretary. I don't bring a different one every night" he said trying to lighten the mood. A small smile was on his lips until he realized what he had said, his eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah, lucky me. At least you go to sleep at their places" you said with sarcasm and Dean averted his eyes from you, opting to stare out of the window or down at his coffee. Anywhere but you.  
  
He felt bad for doing this to you. Of course nothing had happened between him and any of the girls last night, despite Tony urging him to have finally some fun time and get laid. It was true that it had been a long while since Dean had gotten laid but he didn't seem to care either. He couldn't deny the feelings he had developed over the years for you. You were the one that had stood by his side whenever something had gone wrong. You were the one to always support him, no matter what. You were the one that always showed him the bright side of things. The one that in his darkest moments reminded him what hope felt like. Because you were his hope. His faith. The faith he had lost a long while ago but had gained thanks to you. You were always the one he needed by his side for any kind of matter and he had soon realized that you were the only one he needed by his side for much longer. For many more matters other than work or 'friendly' support.  
  
He had made a decision with himself that no matter what he was going to prove that he was not like Tony. That he was not a second 'genius-billionaire-playboy-philanthropist' That for you he could be more - or well, less. He would cross out the word playboy (though he was not one as big as Tony himself) for you. Because he wanted to. He knew it. He wanted  _you_.  
  
"We're there" the driver announced, breaking the awkward and completely uncomfortable silence that had settled between you and your boss.  
  
"About time" Dean mumbled and this time you dared look at his direction.  
  
"And where should we be now?" you asked him, frowning. Although you were his secretary and were the one to make his daily schedule, arrange his meetings and all, this time it was Dean that had made an arrangement. He had told you something about a meeting with an important CEO of some important Enterprises but other than that, nothing. He said that it was going to be a surprise for you to meet such an important person. You didn't ask any further questions and you just complied. He was the boss after all.  
  
"Ah well, you see-" he exited the car and extended one hand for you. You took it and got out of the car too. A tingling sensation was felt and you couldn't help but smile. A soft smile was on Dean's lips too, as soon as he saw the red tint on your cheeks. You took your hand from his and smoothed down your white blouse, fixing your pencil skirt.  
  
"-As I told you a few days ago I got an phone call from an important person I had met at party of Tony's and talked to about business. Finally after a while he said that he wants to collaborate with our company and I simply cannot deny such a unique offer. I didn't tell you who it was because I thought it would be a pleasant surprise to-" he paused and moved to the side as you slowly averted your eyes from your skirt upwards.  
  
"-see your previous boss again" he said with a small smile and looked up. Your eyes followed his and the smile that was previously on your lips faded away. A look of fear washed over your face as you came face to face with the name that after all this time you still.. dreaded to hear.  
  
 _Grey_.  
  
And the memories started flooding back. With every blink another one of the thousand memories you had from him. Christian Grey.  
  
The mere thought of the name itself took your breath away. Not in the good way Dean did, though. No not that way.  
  
It felt like someone was trying to strangle you. More and more memories rushing through you. Hitting you like... you would say a ton of bricks but that was not the right reference. Not in this situation, no. They hit you harder than bricks. They hit you like he had done. Christian. And it still hurt. The mere memory still hurt like... the whips he would give you.  
  
You winced as you remembered the endless times he had done that. Tears clouded your vision and your bag and notebook fell from your hands. You  _trembling_  hands. You could not make them stop trembling. Just like your legs. You felt the whole ground shaking beneath you and your legs seemed to be unable to support your weight anymore. But you tried to hold on anyway. You clenched a fist to your shirt, near your heart, trying desperately to make it stop beating so rapidly; as if you actually could. You felt your lungs burning. You tried to get in as much air as possible, breathing quickly and deeply in and out. Trying in vain to get some air. It seemed as if someone had tied a rope around your neck -  _ **he**_  once had - and you couldn't get any air. It felt as if you were drowning. As if your life was slipping out of you, slowly and painfully, as memories of him rushed back. Tears had by now started streaming down your cheeks as you tried to cling onto anything that could show you that you were still alive. Your throat burned. It felt hot and dry just like your lips. Your whole body was in a shaking feat as more memories of him came back.  
  
You had tried so hard to get over him - no, get over  _it_. You had long ago gotten over him but- the things he had done to you had not only been 'written' on your skin like the bruises and scars but also carved in your soul and mind. As long as you saw them and as long as you remembered what he had done to you, you would never be able to get over it. Someone had once told you to wrestle your demons but how could you wrestle your one and only demon when he seemed so more powerful than anything. How could you wrestle him when even the mere mention of his name had your whole body breaking down.  
  
More tears streamed down your face and you gritted your teeth. Something you had gotten used to more than anything. It was the only way you knew to endure the pain. The pain he would cause you. Every time. You shut your eyes tightly, the tears never ending - from both the physical and emotional pain. It was mostly emotional now, yes, but what you had gone through all that time ago was enough to leave a permanent mark on you. A mark that every time broke you down. You tried to block the images that started to come back, the feeling of what he had done was always there. But when you saw darkness even more images would appear.  
  
"(Y/n)!" Dean's frantic voice was heard, effectively managing to break you trail of thoughts.  
  
"(Y/n) look at me! (Y/n)!" he shouted and you opened your eyes to realize what had actually happened.  
  
You were down on your knees, clenching your head in your hands, face stained with tears as you fought to breath in air.  
  
"(Y/n)!" Dean's panicked voice made you turn your head to look at him. He had knelled down to you, holding your face in his hands, eyes wide in fear and panic.  
  
You found yourself suddenly being able to take in breaths as you looked back at the face of the man you had grown to love over the time. His gentle yet rough hands rubbing your cheeks and wiping out your tears, showing care.  
  
"(Y/n)-" he started speaking again but you could not hold yourself.   
  
You chocked on a sob and started crying more. Dean looked at you with a pained look and immediately hugged you. You buried your face in his chest as he rubbed your head. You cried more but when your crying finally soothed down, Dean pulled a little bit away. You already missed the warmth of his body and the feeling of safety you felt in his arms.  
  
"Hey, hey it's alright" he said in a rough yet soft voice "It's going to be alright, ok? Everything is going to be alright. I promise" he whispered, rubbing your cheek.  
  
You looked up at him with bloodshot eyes but did not dare to say anything, Your throat felt tight and you could not form any words.  
  
"How about we-" he started saying, glancing for a moment at the side of the building; clearly meaning that you could get some help there, but you knew you couldn't.  
  
"No" your hoarse voice cut him off "Not there, please" your whispered and some more tears run down your cheeks.  
  
"Ok, ok. Come on" he said and put your notebook and bag in your lap. He put a hand behind your back and another below your legs and lifted you bridal style. You took in a shaky breath and rested your forehead against his chest, clenching his shirt into your fist.  
  
He walked a few steps, clearly to the car that was waiting down the street for you when you came out.  
  
"Open the fucking door" he roared to the driver and you clenched his shirt tighter in your hand.  
  
You felt him bent and get into the car. Your eyes would open and close from moment to moment, as if you faded in and out of consciousness. You would not lie, you felt really lightheaded and didn't think you had the strength to even keep your eyes open.  
  
But you knew you had to. You gathered all the strength you had and tried to get away from Dean, only for his grip on you to tighten.  
  
"No, no stay there. It's ok" he whispered, brushing a few hair out of your face.  
  
You looked up at him in awe at seeing the adoration, care, protectiveness and worry written all over his face and mostly eyes. His forest green orbs not once leaving yours.  
  
You looked up at him and let a smile appear on your lips. You nodded slowly, and tiredly, and rested your forehead on his chest.  
  
"Close your eyes, princess, everything is alright now" he whispered, kissing your forehead and for the first time you actually didn't care for being close with him in this way. You didn't care that he was your boss because for the first time you actually felt safe.  
  
Safe because you were in Dean's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Winchester-" you started speaking, voice barely audible but the look - or more like glare - he shot you made you shut up. You pursed your lips and looked down at your hands. He poured some more whisky into his glass and turned to look at you, taking a seat on the couch opposite you.  
  
"Please-" your voice was soft "-You've had enough drinks for today. The bottle is almost empty." you said, always worried about his well-being no matter how  _you_  were.  
  
"I'll stop drinking when you tell me the truth" he said sternly and once again you averted your eyes from his.  
  
 _How could you tell him?_  
  
After his 'surprise' to visit you previous boss, Christian Grey, you had not stopped shaking but you tried not to make it too obvious to him anyway. He had gotten really worried when he saw the way you reacted to even the sight of the Enterprises. It seemed as if you were on the verge of having a panic attack, all color drained of your face and tears never stopping to roll your eyes as if you were in immense pain. You could still vividly remember how you had felt, as well, because that was always a feeling  _he_  brought to you. You shook your head and tried to push the thought of him away but no matter how many times or how hard you tried you never succeeded.  
  
If it wasn't for Dean, though, you didn't know where you'd be right now. He had managed to effectively break your trail of thoughts and bring you out of a situation you never wanted to be again in. The memories were so vivid that it felt as if you were again in that place... with  _him_. As if all the things he had done to you in the past so many times were being repeated. And you hated it.  
  
One thing was for sure, other than how much all those memories hurt. It was that if it wasn't for the man in front of you, Dean, then you would had never been able to stand on your own feet ever again.   
  
Sure, once he saw the condition you were in, Dean didn't miss a beat to scoop you up and walk you to the car - after you told him not to go inside the building for help. After that, though, you were surprised to find him not wanting to let go of you - not that you wanted to let go of him either. You had never felt more safe in a man's arms than his. He held onto you during the whole ride, or more like you held onto him while his arms were constantly around you,  but you were stunned to find out once opening your eyes that you were at his place. You had passed out for a while because you felt exhausted. All of those memories flashed back; making you feel as if you were actually back there experiencing all of those things that you had long ago tried to run away from. It drained every bit of energy you had, just like when you would actually go through it in the past, so you weren't really surprised to find yourself fading in and out of consciousness every now and then.  
  
But it wasn't just him taking care of you now that you owed him. It was much more. You started working in the Winchester Enterprises once you had quit from your job at the Grey Enterprises as Christian's personal assistant. The pain, both emotional and physical, of what had happened between you and him was still there like a  fresh wound he had made (both metaphorically and literally) that had not healed yet. You met Dean just a few days after you started working on the Winchester Enterprises and you could not be more happy about it. The man was amazing in every meaning of the word. He always managed to make you laugh, even if you weren't feeling like it, and he always managed to make you forget. You could never realize how quickly time passed by when you were at work and every time, you remember clearly, you couldn't wait for the next day to come so that you would get to work again and of course see Dean. You soon realized you had many things in common and therefore a friendship formed quickly between the two of you. Of course for you he became much more but you doubted he felt that way, even though he would not stop flirting with you.  
  
It was evening anymore. Dean had let you sleep in his bed for a good few hours, after the doctor recommending you to, and you gave into your guilty pleasure. Although you wanted to deny it, because Dean was your boss, you had always caught yourself daydreaming about how it would be to lay in Dean's soft-looking bed. The bed from which many times you dragged him in the mornings. To cover yourself with the same blankets he did, to lay under the blankets he did - many times not wearing much. To bury your face in the soft white pillows he laid his head on and breath in his scent that seemed to be imprinted on them. You wanted, even for a moment, to feel as if he actually was there with you his arm wrapped around your waist protectively and the same feeling of safety washing over you. You wanted, even if it was not true, to feel as if that's where the two of you belonged, with him looking at you while you were sleeping and running his fingers through your hair and over your cheeks. Something that at some point you felt happening but brushed off as just a fraction of your imagination.  
  
Once you had woken up, or at least felt as if you could stand on your own feet, you got up and made your way to the living room were you found Dean in the situation he was now. Drinking. You had tried to argue, of course, to stop him from drinking more but all he did was insist on you telling him the truth as to why you had almost passed out back there. Every time, though, you tried to change the subject and manage not to answer his question.  
  
You could not tell him the truth.  _How could you?_  
  
How could you tell him of all the things Christian had did to you with your own concession? No, you certainly couldn't. Who knew what Dean was going to think of you.  
  
Maybe he would fire you. That certainly was something you did not want at all. Not because of the money but because of the happiness it brought to you to work with this man. He was like no boss you've ever had before - certainly not Christian - and you didn't want this to end here.  
  
"(Y/n)?" Dean's voice broke you long trail of thoughts.  
  
"I-" you opened your mouth but no more words could be formed.  
  
You took in a deep breath and dared to look at him "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Winchester. But I can't. It's nothing you should worry yourself with and certainly not important."  
  
"Not important?" he looked at you in disbelief "(Y/n) you were about to have a panic attack back there. Do you have any idea how you looked? Do you have any idea that you seemed as if you were about to have a heart attack? Do you have any idea that you were a wreck? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I got seeing you like that and not knowing what to do? Do you have any idea how crazy I'm going not knowing what's going on with you? Do you?!" he all-but-shouted as you only stared at him wide-eyed.  
  
"I-" you swallowed the lump in your throat "I'm sorry for worrying you Mr. Winchester. I should have probably just left earlier as well" you mumbled and got up from the couch.  
  
Dean let out a sigh "Damn it, (Y/n). You know I don't mean that." he spoke in a much softer voice, letting his glass on the table and coming by your side.  
  
He held onto your shoulders and forced you to sit.  
  
"(Y/n), I just want to know the truth. I promise I'm not going to judge or say anything for that matter. Just, hell, I want to know what's going on. I've never seen you like that before, sweetheart" he said, voice softer than you'd heard him ever before, and one of his hands moved to cup you cheek; his thumb brushing over it and making you blush.  
  
"I-" it seemed like the only thing you could say lately.  
  
"Come on, tell me. Does it have to do with Grey?" he asked and before you could hold yourself you flinched at the mention of his name, just like you did every time he would hit you with some whip.  
  
"(Y/n)?" Dean's voice was heard but it sounded distant as all the memories started coming back again, along with the tears.  
  
"(Y/n)?" he sounded more worried "(Y/n) what's going on, please talk to me!" he was frantic now. He cupped your face and forced you to look at him. The sobs that had started shaking your whole body were now lessening as you found yourself gazing at the man you had fallen in love over the course of time.  
  
The tears did not stop, though.  
  
"(Y/n) please calm down and tell me" he said looking at you with a deep frown.  
  
"I- I can't. I'm sorry but I can't Mr. Winchester. Please not yet. Please don't make me say it. I- I-" you shook your head, tears still rolling, and buried your face in your hands "It hurts"  
  
"Oh (Y/n)" Dean said and wrapped his arms around you, standing still till you calmed down.  
  
"I-I'm fine, Mr. Winchester. You don't have to worry about me" you mumbled pushing him away "I- I just need some time to calm down. Yeah that's what I need." you said mostly trying to convince yourself.  
  
"Then take a shower" he said and you looked at him frowning "Come on, take a shower. It will help" he said and taking your hand he led you upstairs.  
  
"N-no, Mr. Winchester. I can't. I really can't. I've already overstayed my welcome. I should probably be already leaving" you tried to reason with him.  
  
He merely scoffed "Bullshit. No you haven't. I brought you here to be sure that you are alright and you're not leaving until I say so. I'm the boss after all. And now I say that you should take a shower. Come on. I'll have some clothes waiting here for you wen you get out." he said with a forced smile that he obviously put on to lighten the mood.  
  
"Don't worry. Just take your time and relax. And if you don't want to, we don't have to talk about it" he said and the only thing you could do was stare at him like a love-struck teenager "I'll be downstairs, making something for us to eat later, ok?" he asked and you gave him a small nod.  
  
You made your way to his room and then the bathroom, after sneaking a last glance at him, and closed the door behind you. You rested your forehead against it for a while and took in a deep breath to try calm down your nerves. You ran a hand through your hair and after a final sigh you started undressing to take that much-needed shower.  
  
~~~  
  
You walked down the stairs after having taken a long shower. You took your time, that was for sure, but you couldn't stop yourself from looking around and trying to take in as much as possible from Dean's room.   
  
You hadn't really payed attention to how it was earlier, but now that you had time and were actually feeling better, why not? It was elegant, that was for sure, not too luxurious or expensive but really modern. You'd say it quite fitted Dean's personality although you were kind of disappointed not to find some AC/DC or Led Zeppelin posters on his walls. Sure he was no teenager anymore to have posters on his room but he surely acted like one and... who cared whether he should be a teen or not to have posters of his favorite bands on his room. You attributed it to the fact, though, that he did not spend much time at his place especially now that he was the CEO of the Enterprises and had to work lots of hours per day.  
  
You were dressed in the clothes Dean had let for you on the bed, a simple t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans that fitted you perfectly. You frowned when you thought of where he might have gotten these but brushed it of anyway. You followed the smell of something being cooked, and the sound of humming, until you found your way to the kitchen. Dean's back was turned to you but you could not say you minded, not in the least bit. You could see his muscles flex under his light blue shirt, the sleeves were rolled up living nothing to the imagination as his exposed arms worked perfectly with the pan. He was humming some Metallica tune, tapping his foot and slightly shaking his waist.  
  
This was a sight you could certainly get used to.  
  
Sadly though Dean turned to put something on a plate and stopped his small show once he saw you.  
  
"Uh how long have you been there?" he asked you, almost fearing to hear your answer.  
  
You had a hard time stifling a giggle at the look on his face "Uh let's say long enough to know your little dirty secret" you said with a teasing smirk.  
  
"You talk to anyone about this, I'm firing you" he said half-threateningly, half-seriously.  
  
You shrugged a little bit "You've got some good moves, though" you said and saw him roll his eyes, although a smile was forming on his face.  
  
"So what's on the menu?" you stood behind him and on your toes to look over his shoulder what he was cooking.  
  
"Well I figured something quick, easy and yet tasty would be ideal so I have pasta with sauce made by yours truly" he said with a proud smile and winked at you.  
  
"Sounds good to me" you shrugged slightly and took a seat on the kitchen table as Dean started putting the last bits of sauce on the pasta.  
  
"I see they fit well" he said glancing at you "The clothes I mean" he added.  
  
"Oh yeah, they're pretty comfortable. Where did you get them anyway?" you asked him.  
  
"Uh well they belonged to a one-night-stand that was smart enough to bring a change of clothes with her" he said and then his eyes widened when he realized what he had just voiced.  
  
"Oh" you only said, look hardening "So much for sleeping at their places then, huh?" you said bitterly.  
  
Dean didn't say anything but just handed you your plate and sat in front of you with his own. He poured some wine for you and himself and the both of you started eating in silence. Dean cursed himself in his mind for making such a slip up. Of course that one-night-stand was a long time ago and it didn't matter to him but he was truly a fool for saying it out loud in front of you.   
  
Especially when he was trying his best to win you over. He had made a deal with himself to prove to you that he was worth a chance, that you could trust him and form a relationship with him, that you wouldn't have to worry about him being faithful yet he seemed to be failing miserably.  
  
"Sorry" he said before he could comprehend.  
  
"What?" you asked in a low voice, looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that. Hell, I don't even know why I said it. That's been like eight months ago. And I was drunk. But- yeah, sorry" he mumbled and went back to playing with his food, a small pout was on his lips.  
  
You stared at him for a quite while and smiled softly.  
  
"Well that's what you get for drinking a lot. I've warned you before but as always you refuse to listen to me" you said and he had to look up at hearing the playful tone in your voice.  
  
He saw the smirk on your face and immediately lightened up. He scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at you "Says the woman that still has to finish a glass of wine" he pointed to your half full glass.  
  
"Well excuse me but I like to go slow on things. Makes the pleasure last longer" you said and soon felt a blush creep up your cheeks upon realizing what had actually come out of your mouth and how Dean was probably going to interpreted it. And, considering the forming smirk and raised eyebrow, he had caught it  _that_  way.  
  
You cleared your throat and went back to eating, Dean doing the same but not missing the chance to send you looks that certainly had you blushing. But you couldn't deny the fact that you enjoyed it, as well. Hell you enjoyed the whole dinner with Dean. You soon started talking about different topics that interested you both and you caught yourself having a good time. Something that was to be expected when it comes to Dean. You even moved to the living room to watch a few movies but didn't stop talking nonetheless. You laughed and shared lame jokes, recounted stories about yourselves and you could admit he had some really interesting ones to say as far as his childhood was concerned. You caught yourself forgetting that this was actually your boss and you should be more formal with him, even outside the job.   
  
Time passed by quickly and before you could realize it it was dark outside. What matter was that Dean had once again made you forget all of the things that hurt you and you didn't want to remember. He had made you forget about what had happened earlier this day and how you had felt. He had made you forget about Christian and actually have a good time. And you could never be more thankful to him about that.  
  
Silence had now surrounded you but it didn't feel uncomfortable at all. It felt as if you were at peace. A small smile was on your lips as you looked down at the almost empty glass of wine and Dean was doing the same. Your mind would not stop thinking though, even if you didn't want it to and for the first time in a long while you felt as if it was time to speak up.  
  
"He wasn't just my boss" you blurted out and Dean looked up from his glass to you with a frown.  
  
You took in a deep breath as you prepared to speak "Christian Grey. He wasn't just my boss"  
  
"And-" the deep frown on Dean's face showed the confusion, worry and fear he truly felt. Fear of what he was about to hear.  
  
"What was he, (Y/n)?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"He-" you took in a deep breath and looked at Dean deep in his eyes. There was still a chance to back away. To take everything back and not tell him the truth. To make up some sort of lie. You didn't know how Dean was going to react to finding out the truth. You didn't know what he was going to do, say or think about you when he found out.  
  
Kicking you out of his house, the Enterprises and his life seemed as the most possible option but when you saw that weird yet interesting flash of emotion in his eyes you knew that everything would probably be ok. That flash of emotion in Dean's eyes was something you had never seen before and surely something you couldn't exactly name but it made you feel warm inside and above all...  
  
...safe.  
  
"He was my lover, Dean. Christian and I were lovers" you breathed out.


	3. Chapter 3

"He was my lover, Dean. Christian and I were lovers" you breathed out.  
  
"Wh-what?" Dean stammered, breaking the silence that has surrounded you.  
  
"He- He and I- We were romantically involved, if I could ever call that"  you mumbled, fidgeting with your hands.  
  
"Oh" he said with no emotion. You looked up at him and saw him stare at you with an almost cold expression, his jaw was clenched and you could clearly see that he was... bothered? Why would he be bothered by you having an affair with with Christian, even in the past, unless... Unless he was interested in you?  
  
You shook your head trying to dismiss the thought of Dean being even in the slightest bit jealous because he had feelings for you. No, that was only your wishful thinking. To Dean you were just an assistant, or even a good friend, but nothing more for sure.  
  
"But I don't understand, what made you want to quit your job with him then?" he asked in a rough voice.  
  
"I-" you licked your lips "Things happened. But I should better start from the beginning" you saw him give you a small and reluctant nod and you continued speaking.  
  
"When I started working with him I-" you let out a small sigh "I couldn't deny that I was greatly attracted to him" you said.  
  
Dean clenched his jaw at feeling pang in his chest.  
  
"I mean, who wouldn't be? He's like one of the most wanted men in New York, along with you and Mr. Stark. Any woman would be attracted to him, much more when she would get to know him. I was no exception. His manners, the way he moved, the way he talked and treated me made me fall even harder for him. I-" you spoke but Dean cut you off for a moment.  
  
"You were in  _love_  with him?" his voice was laced with disbelief and... pain. It was obvious when you saw the look of hurt on his face.  
  
You averted your eyes from him and bit your lip "I- think I was, but you can never be sure right? Love is such a strong word and I-" you let out a nervous laugh "-I had never used it before, I have never used it at all. So I don't really know if I was"  
  
"But anyway-" you cleared your throat "I didn't make a move on him, obviously. I am not that kind of girl and he was my boss. There was a high chance that he did not feel the same way, I was sure he didn't. He had never responded romantically to any of the women that openly showed their attraction to him so why would he show any interest in me?"  
  
"But he did" Dean pointed out.  
  
You let out a sigh and nodded "Yeah. Yeah he did. It took me by surprise, really. I didn't expect that from him but yet he did make a move on me. He asked me out. After almost one year of knowing him and being so close to him he had asked me out. I doubt I even thought of saying no at that moment. My mind screamed yes and sometimes I wonder if I screamed it as well" you let a small laugh "But we went out, anyway. Many more times in fact. Until of course we became a thing. We never said it openly but we both knew it. At least I thought so. And things were going good, really good in fact. He was amazing. The ideal guy. Sweet, romantic, gentle. Always caring and thoughtful. I couldn't believe my luck, because certainly I couldn't think I deserved all this."  
  
"But something happened, right?" he asked and letting out a sigh you nodded.  
  
"Yeah, something... happened" you said hesitantly and looked down at your hands "He- Well, let's just say that he wasn't exactly what he let everybody believe he was."  
  
You glanced at Dean and then looked back down at your hands. There was not going back now "He had a much darker side to himself that he showed only to a few people. The ones that he wanted to, anyway, and of course the ones that were involved. He had what you could say... a double life. He..." you bit your lip, not knowing how you could say this.  
  
"He what (Y/n)?" Dean sounded worried now. He was leaning in closer to you so that he could have a better look on your face, his brows were frowned.  
  
"He was involved in the BDSM lifestyle, Dean" you breathed out, daring to look at Dean.  
  
You saw his posture straighten and his muscles stiffen "What?" he asked, voice just as low as yours previously, his eyes almost wide.  
  
"He- he was involved with the BDSM lifestyle, in the privacy of his Escala penthouse anyway" you repeated.  
  
Dean merely stared at you for a good while, unable to form any words. You averted your eyes from his and looked down at your hands but his voice made your head snap to his direction soon "Tell me he didn't ask you to..." he didn't finish his sentence but you knew what he meant.  
  
"He- He proposed me to become his next Submissive and I- I-" you took in a deep breath "I accepted" you said.  
  
"What?" Dean breathed out and you teared your eyes from him, unable to look at him anymore.  
  
"I was young back then Dean. Not really young but still I- I didn't know much about-" you let out a shaky sigh "I didn't have much experience and although I was reluctant to agree I- I did. I didn't know much and I-I didn't know what Christian was capable of" you tried to justify yourself, some tears rolling down your cheeks as you thought back to that time. But mostly because of what Dean was going to think now of you. Was he probably disgusted at you? Did he hate you now? Did he not want to have anything to do with you? You regretted even speaking up in the beginning now. You-  
Dean wrapped his arms tightly around you and pressed his body as close as possible to you "No tears, especially for him ok?" he said firmly yet softly, wiping out the tears from your cheeks "And no need to justify yourself to me." he forced a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Continue. And what happened next?"  
  
"He-" you wiped a few tears, pulling away from Dean "He offered me a contract that outlined my role as a submissive, his role as a dominant, rules and limits. I didn't understand much. I knew a few things but still- I guess nobody could have ever prepared me for what was to happen. He- Christian was much more...  _painful_  than I thought. It- Every time felt like torture, Dean, and I- there were moments that I would pass out from the pain. And the worst of all was that he seemed to be enjoying it. I stayed, though, thinking that things would probably chance that I- I would probably enjoy it as well, that no matter what it was still Christian and whenever I was with him we wouldn't be doing... all of that. But things were not like that. He got more rough, praising me that I was one of his best submissives and saying that he would go easy on me. But he never did. And I- I just couldn't take it Dean. I couldn't take it anymore. It was as if I didn't know that man anymore. He wasn't the same person I had feelings for in the beginning and the pain- the pain never stopped Dean. It hurt so much that I couldn't take it. I-I even began to have nightmares of him- of him doing-" you shook your head, letting out a trembling breath as sobs escaped your throat "I left. I ended the relationship and left him. Quit the job so that I wouldn't see him anymore because the pain was and  _is_  too much to take. I tried forgetting but... the marks will be a constant reminder. I-" you were cut off by glass breaking.  
  
You hadn't realized in between your crying and talking how Dean had gotten up. You could now see the pure rage written all over his face, his fists clenched and him gritting his teeth to obviously stop himself from breaking anything more. A few bottles with whiskey were now on the floor in pieces as in a swift movement he had thrown them away from the table.  
  
"The bastard" he growled and you found yourself scooting away in fear, even though his anger was not directed towards you.  
  
"If I get him in my hands I swear I'm gonna rip his throat open" he growled and you bit your lip in fear. His calm and collected behavior fading away immediately. And it scared you because you had never seen him like this before.  _Never_.  
  
"That son of a bitch" he grumbled and you could literally see the veins in his head pop up from his anger.  
  
"No, please Dean- I mean, Mr. Winchester. There is no need for you to be angry. It's- it's not important" you mumbled the last part mostly to yourself but of course he heard it.  
  
"It's not important?!" his voice was laced with disbelief "What the hell are you even talking about (Y/n)! The hell it isn't important! That bastard- he- he abused you. That two faced son of a bitch abused and you- you-" he let out a trembling breath "You think you deserved it, don't you?" he ended up asking, his eyes wide as he came into that realization.  
  
"I- It's not  _his_  fault. I agreed to it, he didn't force me into anything. It's my fault." you muttered, brushing a few tears from your face.  
  
"What the fuck are you just saying?!" he roared and you couldn't help but flinch at the tone in his voice "You can't just be taking all the blame for what that bastard did you." he all-but-shouted.  
  
He put a hand on his waist and ran another down his face. He mumbled - or more like growled - some incoherent things that you couldn't catch as he turned his back to you. You jumped when you saw him punch a nearby wall and your eyes widened as you saw the blood run from his hand. He didn't seem to care though, he was fuming - literally - and the anger was clearly visible as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"It's- it's been a long time ago, there is no need for you to worry yourself with something like this. I've learned to live with that, anyway. Just like I've learned to live with all these scars. It's- it's not something I wouldn't expect from him. Or any other man anyway" you muttered in between tears.  
  
"What?" he breathed out and immediately turned to look at you, unable to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"You're kidding me right now, right? You  _have_  to be kidding" he asked but when he saw you not make a single movement his eyes widened even more.  
  
"(Y/n)" he said more firmly but you did not look up at him, your head was bowed and your eyes focused on your hands.  
  
"(Y/n) look at me" he said in a much softer voice, taking hold of your shoulders and giving you a slight shake and squeeze so that you were looking at him.  
  
"You really think you don't deserve something good in life?" he asked, his voice filled with hurt and you dared to shake your head. It was true that even before Christian you were rather self-conscious but after what had happened with him you had just been proven to the fact that you were not worthy of something good in life, of a man to treat you well. Of a man like... Dean.  
  
"Oh (Y/n) but you have to see that you do. You do deserve something good. You do deserve for a man to love you and cherish you, sweetheart. You do deserve to be happy. You so deserve so much more than that asshole treating you like he did. You do deserve so much more than pain for that bastard's pleasure. You do deserve much more, (Y/n)" he rubbed his thumb over your cheek he was now cupping.  
  
"So much more" he whispered and you felt the corners of your mouth lift into a smile at hearing Dean say this. Mostly because he did not think any less of you after finding out the truth but because he actually treated you well and made you feel like you were worth something good. He gave you faith and hope in happiness. Something that with Christian you had long ago forgotten.  
  
You had not realized how silence had surrounded you but you did not care anyway. It felt comfortable just looking at each other and being so close. Before you could realize it you saw him lean in and your breath hitched on your throat. You glanced at his lips for a second and you could swear that he looked at yours as well. Not that it mattered, though, because the gap between you was significantly becoming smaller and smaller until-  
  
"I-I should better be going" you turned your head on the other side "It's-it's getting late and I should have already left by now" you mumbled.  
  
He cleared his throat and pulled away "Yeah yeah. If- if that's what you want. Yeah sure. I- I will take you there." he mumbled and you quickly got up and away from him, biting your lip in thought of whether this was right or not.  
  
Dean just sat there and let out a frustrated and sad sigh.  
  
~~~  
  
The ride to your home was silent, as much as it could be, and neither you nor Dean dared to say anything. You sometimes glanced at him and saw his eyes focused on the road, lips pursed meaning that he was deep in thought. Sometimes he would grip the steering wheel tightly in his hands as he thought to some things. All you did was gaze up at him and admire how the light you passed by illuminated his features just enough so that you could see him. Shining over his beautiful face that had you captivated.  
  
At some point Dean turned his head to look at you and caught your eyes. You immediately averted them but could clearly imagine the smirk that would be on Deans face. You just looked anywhere but him but then you felt yourself jump. Your head snapped in Dean's direction and then down to his hand holding onto yours softly, a small smile playing on Deans lips as he rubbed his thumb over your palm. The movement itself making a warm feeling run through you and goosebumps create all over your skin.  
  
You bit your lip as you stared down at your hands and could hardly contain your smile... and blush. The rest of the drive was just spent with you sneaking glances at each other whenever you thought the other was not looking and locking eyes sometimes. Dean chuckling sometimes and you blushing like a mad.  
  
"Here we are" he said as you reached your house; faster than you thought and even though you didn't want to you removed your hand from his.  
  
"Thank you for the ride and everything" you said and opened the door, about to exit the car. But him holding your arm stopped you. You turned to look at him with a small frown.  
  
"(Y/n) are you sure you're ok?" he looked worried.  
  
You looked at him with an almost blank face but then a smile formed on your lips "Yes, yes I am. Thanks to you"  
  
He smiled more and spoke again "Ok but if you don't feel alright tomorrow you can take a week off, you know that? Or as long as you want to anyway. You rarely take a break after all."  
  
"No, Mr. Winchester I'm fine. Besides I like working with you." you smiled and were quick to add "It- it takes my mind off things and such and yeah you know..." you trailed off with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Alright then. See you tomorrow at work (Y/n)" he said and you nodded.  
  
"See you tomorrow Mr. Winchester" you said and once again he stopped you before you could exit the car.  
  
"Oh and (Y/n), please. Just Dean, when it's the two of us" he said with a small smirk and you nodded.  
  
"Of course. See you tomorrow Mr- I mean, Dean. See you tomorrow  _Dean_ " you said and he smiled more at hearing his name roll off your tongue so softly.  
  
"See you tomorrow (Y/n)" he said in a soft voice and you smiled.  
  
You exited the car and made your way to your house, not forgetting to turn and glance at Dean  that was still there watching you with a small look on his face.  
  
 _-Next morning-_  
  
"Oh come on now!" Dean all-but-whined as you handed him another stack of papers.  
  
"I'm afraid so" you could hardly keeping yourself from giggling.  
  
"But come on, I think my hand's about to fall off" he shook his hanging hand in front of and pouted like a little child.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you are the CEO of this Enterprises. So the contracts need your confirmation Mr. Winchester" you told him with a small shrug.  
  
He playfully glared up at you "I think I told you to call me Dean, didn't I?"   
  
"Sorry" you mumbled with a small blush.  
  
"It's ok, I can think of some ways you can make up for it" he wiggled his eyebrows at you with a grin and you rolled your eyes.  
  
"Dean" you groaned and he chuckled.  
  
"See you already got it" he grinned widely and then focused back at the papers in front of him that needed him to sign.  
  
"What's this?" he stopped himself from signing the papers in front of him.  
  
"That's uh, the contract regarding your collaboration with... the Grey Enterprises" you said "They called earlier and said that even though you did not attend your meeting yesterday they sent us the contract ready for you to sign. I went through it and I must say that it is actually really beneficial for our company so- What are you doing?" you stopped yourself and asked him as soon as you saw him tear the papers into pieces.  
  
"We're not collaborating" he stated, throwing the papers int a nearby bin.  
  
"Call them- No, better tell somebody else to call them and tell them we refuse to collaborate with them." he said in an almost growl.  
  
You looked at him with a deep frown "But-" you only managed to say before he cut you off.  
  
"We're not going to work with them (Y/n) and that's final!" he snapped at you and your eyes widened at his behavior.  
  
"Sorry" he mumbled, running a hand down his face.  
  
You hesitated but spoke "No it's alright" you mumbled and he looked up at you with a small smile of his own.  
  
"Ok then let's talk about something else" he said trying to lighten the mood "What are you going to wear tonight?"   
  
"What do you mean?" you frowned, leaning against his desk.  
  
"At Tony's party. I thought you knew about it" he frowned as well.  
  
"Of course I do. Mr. Stark throws parties almost every night so that is not something new but I don't know what I have to do with it?"  
  
"Well Tony invited me over, obviously, but I don't really wanna go there alone. So you are going to accompany me there. Besides, there will be some really important businessmen there so we will get to do some work as well, if that seems tempting enough" he said with a grin and you chuckled.  
  
"It does sound tempting, I'll admit" you said and he rolled his eyes with a knowing look on his face.  
  
"But still... can't you just go there without me? I know you'll be able to manage without me" you asked him.  
  
"I can. And probably I will, even though that seems really hard. But- I don't really want to." he looked at you with a soft smirk and you found yourself giving in.  
  
"But I don't have anything to wear" you said. In vain, though, because you already knew you were going to agree with him.  
  
"Then take the rest of the day off. Get all dolled up and pretty, even though you already are, and I'll come and pick you up by seven thirty. Ok?" he smirked at you and you nodded.  
  
"Ok" you said.  
  
You were happy that you'd finally get to take a break from your routine but at the same time there was a feeling in your gut that nothing good was going to come from this.  
  
That something  _bad_  was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Letting out a sigh you looked once again at your reflection in the mirror. You ran your hands down your dress, trying to smooth down the wrinkles. You had asked Pepper if she had a dress for you to wear for the party but instead of just lending you one of hers she brought you a brand new one. You really needed her help but hadn't asked her in fear of being already busy with organizing the party for the night.  
  
She had quickly come to your aid, though, not only with a new dress in her hands but also everything else needed for your make up and hair styling. You really didn't expect it from her but she had done a pretty damn good job at that. Your make up was simple, almost natural save for the red lipstick covering your lips. Your hair was down (in natural waves/straight). She had brought you a pair of new black high heels that went along perfectly well with the tight, short black dress. It reached your mid thighs, a layer of lace on top of it, the sleeves made purely out of lace.  
  
You doubted whether you should wear this but you no longer had time to change your mind as the doorbell was heard ringing. With a final sigh you took hold of your black purse and walked down the stairs. You opened the door to find Dean with his hands in his pockets, his gaze somewhere else. It gave you the chance to take a good look at him. He was wearing a suit, as usual, but no tie this time and the first buttons of his white shirt were undone. He turned his head and you clearly saw his eyes widened. The smile on his face proved to the fact that seeing you like this was a pleasant surprise.  
  
"Wow" he breathed out and you let a small laugh.  
  
"Thanks." you told him sheepishly and he only smiled more widely.  
  
"You look amazing" he said with an awestruck smile.  
  
You giggled "Well, you don't look so bad yourself either" you said and he smiled more.  
  
"Shall we?" he said faking an accent.  
  
You locked the door behind you and followed him to the car. Him being a gentleman opened the door for you, the smile not leaving his face but only getting bigger when he looked at your back. Ok, maybe just a little bit lower.  
  
~~~  
  
The ride to the party was all but boring. Dean seemed to be in a really good mood, making jokes all the time. He was being his dorky self once again and in between his lame jokes and innuendos you caught yourself realizing just how much you loved him.  
  
Once you reached your destination you both exited the car and looked around you in case you spotted some familiar face. You soothed down your tight dress in the meantime because it had gotten just higher.  
  
"Come on, no need to. It looks better that way" Dean said with a smirk directed at you and you rolled your eyes.  
  
You playfully shove his shoulder and muttered a "Shut up"  
  
He just chuckled and offered an arm for you. Linking arms with his you both walked in through the crowd.  
  
You looked around you trying to spot either Pepper or Tony but you had no such luck.  
  
"The CEO of the McCall Enterprises is here. Maybe you should start a talk with him later" you said, or more like tried to say over the music, to Dean.  
  
He just rolled his eyes "Look (Y/n) we're here to relax ok? Yes, I know I said that we could do some work as well but screw it. Just relax and enjoy it for once. You need it after all that's happened, (Y/n)" he ended up saying softly and you looked deeply in his eyes.  
  
"I guess you're right" you muttered and he smiled more widely.  
  
"I always am" he smiled cheekily and you chuckled.  
  
"Come on now, let's go have a drink. And no don't worry I'm not going to drink much" he was quick to add and you smiled.  
  
"It's ok. It's a party so you are allowed to drink more than usual" you said as you both made your way to the bar.  
  
"Geez thanks mom" he muttered with a roll of his eyes and you chuckled.  
  
"Well, if you want to know Mary is the one that specifically told me to keep your drinking under control" you said and he muttered something that sounded like 'Of course'  
  
You both walked slowly towards the bar. Dean's eyes were still scanning the room, yours doing the same although sometimes they drifted to your linked arms and his other hand on top of yours, his thumb rubbing over your palm. It seemed like something he was doing subconsciously and you couldn't help but smile at it.  
  
You averted your eyes from there, though, when you thought he might catch your gaze and looked directly in front of you. You and Dean were walking towards the bar but you suddenly stopped dead on your tracks when your eyes spotted the person that you've been dreading to see.  
  
"(Y/n)? You ok?" Dean asked, him having stopped walking as well. He was looking at you with a deep frown but when he got no answer, and upon seeing the almost terrified look on your face, he followed your gaze and his eyes spotted what- or more specifically  _who_  you were looking at.  
  
"Grey" Dean said in almost a hiss as soon as his eyes landed on the man. He was talking with some other businessmen, Tony included, so he hadn't noticed the two of you.  
  
Dean's eyes were narrowed dangerously as he glared daggers at Christian. His jaw was clenched and he was sure his hands were in fists. He heard you take in a shaky breath and his head immediately snapped to your direction, his features immediately softening.  
  
"We can go if you wan to" he said in a rough yet soft voice.  
  
You slowly teared your eyes from Christian to look at Dean. His brows were frowned in worry and the same emotion you had seen at his place was there. The same emotion that made you feel safe with him and you now realized was... love? You felt foolish for not having realized it sooner, mostly because that's how you felt about him all this time.  
  
You shook your head just slightly and not breaking eyes from his you spoke "No, I'm ok. I'm here with you and above all... to have fun. He-" you swallowed the lump in your throat "-I'm not going to let him ruin this. Come on." you said and urged him to walk towards the bar.  
  
You straightened your back and after a while of nudging Dean (who would not stop staring at you with wide eyes) you finally reached your destination which was the bar and... them. Well, basically  _him_.  
  
"Ah there he is! Thought you wouldn't come after all" Tony greeted you, well mostly Dean, with a bright smile.  
  
Dean chuckled, though you could see it was forced "You know I never miss your parties"  
  
"That's why you are a good friend, but not really when you hide this beauty from me. Well, hello (Y/n). Stunning as always, sweetcheeks" he took your extended hand and kissed your palm.  
  
"You have your own personal assistant, Tony" you heard Dean grumble and you couldn't help but giggle at his childish behavior.  
  
"(Y/n)" a different voice said this time and your whole body went stiff. A shiver ran down your spine but it was not like the pleasant ones Dean gave you with his touches. No, not at all.  
  
You gripped tightly onto Dean's hand and his head immediately snapped to your direction. He soon realized what was going on so he held onto your hand firmly, supporting you as much as he could.  
  
You swallowed the lump in your throat and after a small glance at Dean you turned to face him.  
  
"Mr. Grey" you said as polite as ever, putting on a smile on your face.  
  
"Well, isn't it a pleasure to see you here" he smiled and you felt unpleasant goosebumps form all over your skin.  
  
"Pleasure to see you as well Mr. Grey" you forced out and Dean once sensing your discomfort spoke up.  
  
"Dean Winchester" he said with a fake smile "CEO of the Winchester Enterprises" he extended his hand and Christian slowly and reluctantly averted his eyes from you to him.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" he said and Dean smiled.  
  
"I know" he said cheekily "Wish I could say the same 'bout you" he mumbled supposedly to himself but clearly meaning for Christian to hear.  
  
But obviously he either didn't hear or didn't want to pay attention to it.  
  
"It is great to see you both here tonight. I was expecting to see you yesterday but you didn't show up" he said.  
  
"Yeah, uh something came up" you managed to say but immediately lost you voice when he looked at you.  
  
"That's what she says now but she wasn't complaining the night before" Dean said with a smirk and small chuckle. You had to control yourself from looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"But what can I say she knows I can't say no to her" he winked at you, and leaned in to peck your forehead.  
  
"You two...?" Christian trailed off.  
  
"Obviously!" Dean said with a grin "Like hell would I let a woman like this just go by" he threw you another wink.  
  
"What kind of man would?" he let out a laugh "Every morning I wake up by her side, I start thinking that this is some kind of dream. I mean do you see her?" he let out another laugh "Any man would be lucky to even get a glance from her. Not to mention have her heart. I don't know how I did it but I sure as hell am one lucky man for having her. Treating her like a treasure is what she only deserves and that's what I'm trying to do" he ended up saying in a soft voice, looking down at you, a soft smile on both your faces.  
  
"Thank you by the way for that, I owe you for not keeping her as your assistant. If you had kept her then I don't think I would have ever had the chance to meet her." he added.  
  
"Yeah, uh, you don't have to. It was her choice to leave the Enterprises" Christian said hesitantly.  
  
"The best one I've ever made, might I say" you mumbled softly and glanced at Dean that at that moment looked at you.  
  
You straightened your back and turned to look at Christian fully in the eyes "I mean, no offense  _Christian_  but- I'm glad I left the Enterprises for, had it not been for that, then I would have never met Dean." you laughed slightly "Besides, that's what people do, right? Making choices all the time. Life changing choices many times. Some are wrong and lead to bad situations but I guess the important is to... get over it. To move forward. Forget all the bad things and people that harmed you because in the end they didn't deserve you. To move on because there are much better things awaiting" you glanced at Dean with a smile "And above all, make that decision to say... I don't give a fuck what you did to me because all you managed was to make me realize that you were not worth it and that I, in the end, deserve much more than an asshole like you" you said with a smile and a small shrug as Dean tried to stifle his laughter by coughing.  
  
"Well, then I am glad you... moved on (Y/n)" Christian said in a low voice.  
  
"I'm sure you are Mr. Grey and I thank you for all of the things you taught me. Having the power to change my life was the most important of them. Now if you'll excuse us" you said with a polite smile and made your way along with Dean away from him.  
  
Dean who was trying to keep his laughter no longer did so when you were away from him and burst into a full feat of laughter "You- you should have seen his face" he said in between laughing.  
  
"I did" you let out a small chuckle.  
  
"Damn when you started cursing I could hardly hold it anymore" he chuckled, his laughter dying off.  
  
"I did see that as well" you chuckled as well.  
  
"To be honest I never thought you had it in you (Y/n)" he said with a proud smile.  
  
"Well, you don't know that I have much more in me Mr. Winchester" you said with a smirk and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked and smirked.  
  
"Maybe?"


	5. Chapter 5

You both looked at each other for a good while and soon erupted into a feat of laughter.

  
"Thanks by the way" you said with a smile as soon as  your laughing died off.

"For what?" he didn't miss a beat to ask.

"For sticking up for me. You really didn't have to" you said with a half smile.

"Of course I did, (Y/n). Hell, to be honest I could barely keep myself from beating the crap out of him. Besides, I believed in what I said. He was an asshole for treating you like that and he deserved to know. You deserve a lot more than that" he said with a small shrug, suddenly becoming bashful.

Your smile only got bigger "Well I just feel the need to thank you anyway. At some point I thought my legs were going to give away. If it wasn't for you supporting me I don't think I would have made it"

"No need to thank me (Y/n)" he merely said.

You walked with linked arms in between some people dancing and unlinking arms he turned so that he was fully facing you "May I have this dance?" he asked with a smirk and you couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure" you mumbled with a small nod and Dean only smiled more.

He took hold of one of your hand while your other one rested on his chest and his other one found its way on your back.

"I will always be there to support you" he said tightening his grip and pressing your body to his " _Always_ " he added in a low voice and all you could do was stare up at him.

A soft smile played on his lips as you both swayed to the soft music. You felt a tingling sensation on your hand that he was holding and his thumb rubbing circles on your back made shivers ran down your spine. You felt your breath hitch on your throat when you looked up at him. Even if you were wearing high heels he was still taller than you. His deep green eyes looked into yours and you could feel yourself running out of breath as he took it away with the look on his eyes. They were roaming your face as if he tried to take in every little detail and memorize it. There were moments that when he looked deeply in your eyes you thought that he was reading your soul and inner thoughts.

"So-" he cleared his throat "-You like the party so far?"

"Very much so" you breathed out, your eyes roaming his face and his smile only got bigger.

"Told you it would be fun" he said with a light chuckle that soon died off.

The corners of your mouth lifted into a smile "Thank you, Dean. For everything."

"No need to thank me, (Y/n). I would do anything for you." he said giving your hand a little squeeze.

You didn't say anything for a while and neither did he. You fell into a comfortable silence - sort of - and just preferred to gaze at each other while swaying to the music.

"I know" you said in a whisper, doubting that Dean had heard you over all this music and talking of other people.

But he obviously did hear you because a small smirk appeared on his lips "Well, at least I'm glad you didn't throw a feat on me about how I called you my girlfriend and all" he let out a small chuckle and so did you.

"Now, why would I? I don't think that would be a bad thing" you said before you could realize.

_What the hell?!_  you thought to yourself as soon as you realized what had left your mouth.

It was completely unlike you to be so forward with a guy much less that guy being your boss. Sure you've been in love with him for who knows how long but saying something like this out loud was definitely something you had never done before. And you weren't drunk. You hadn't even had a drink tonight yet!

"Same goes for you" he said in a low husky voice and damn if that did not have an effect on you.

Maybe you didn't need any alcohol to get drunk after all. Being so close to Dean, staring into those mesmerizing eyes of his, having his hands almost all over you and hearing him talk to you with that voice, had you over the edge already. At some points your mind felt hazy and everything around you was a blur. Everything except for Dean standing right in front of you.

You took in a sharp breath when his hand moved from your back to your lower waist and his hold on you tightened even more. There was no gap between you anymore, that was for sure. You bodies were flushed.

His eyes went back to scanning you and yours simply followed their movement. You were unable to look at anything else but him.

"So beautiful" he breathed out, seemingly speaking what was on his mind.

You bit your lip, which earned a tight grip on your waist from him, and then spoke "Thanks, but you told me before" you chuckled slightly.

"I don't mean that" he said "You always are beautiful. Even with no make up, even with no fancy clothes on." he spoke in a soft and low voice.

You really did not know what to say more to him so you just looked down, a small smile on your lips and a blush on your cheeks. But you could not keep looking down because obviously the need to look at him made you look up again soon.

You spent a good while dancing and purely enjoying each others company. It felt good to be so close to him and you honestly did not need anything else at the moment. He brought a sense of peace within you. It felt like you were at home whenever he held you. It felt... safe.

You bit your lip to keep yourself from smiling but in vain.

Dean seemed to stare at you for a good while before he leaned in closer so that you could hear him "How about-" he licked his lips "-We get out of here, huh?" his voice was rough and low, barely audible for you but you certainly did not need to hear it a second time. Before you could process what was happening you gave him a small nod and a bright big smile spread on his lips.

He let go of your hand and with the other one still around your waist he guided you out of the crowd, all the while you fidgeting with your hands and looking down.

"Here" Dean said opening the door of the car for you to get in, him following suit quickly.

"My place" he said to his driver and then he turned his head to look at you, you doing the same.

He brushed a few strands out of your face and you smiled sheepishly at him, a blush creeping on your cheeks. He only chuckled at your reaction. He ran his hand down your arm, goosebumps forming all over, and took hold of your palm; his fingers intertwining with yours. You jumped slightly at the contact which made Dean laugh a little more but you soon relaxed at the close proximity and rested your head on his shoulder. Your mind completely blank, not thinking about anything or the fact that he was your boss on top of all.

~~~

"Would you like a glass of wine or something?" Dean asked you, closing the door behind him as you both walked to the living room.

"A glass of wine sounds good" you muttered taking a seat on the couch. Dean disappeared for a little while and you just stood there fidgeting with your hands and looking around nervously. You felt as if your heart was about to jump out of your chest and your stomach was tight and heavy. 

"Here you go" Dean said coming from behind. You jumped slightly and smiled nervously at him, taking the glass from his hand.

"Thanks" you mumbled clicking your glass with his and taking a sip from it.

You stood in silence for a while until Dean decided to break it "Sorry that we had to leave so early. Maybe we should have stayed a little bit more" he looked at you.

You shook your head with a small smile "No it's fine. As long as I'm with you then I'm alright"

Dean's smile only got bigger and you felt a small blush creep up your cheeks when you realized what you had actually said. But you found yourself unable to break eye contact with him, Dean was gazing softly back at you as well. His eyes were scanning your face and you could swear you saw them linger a little bit more on your lips. You subconsciously licked them, tasting a little bit of your red lipstick, and your eyes drifted to his own lips.

Before you could realize it Dean was leaning in and although this scene was hauntingly familiar this time you did not even think of pulling away. Instead you just leaned in as well, your eyes half closed as you only gazed at his full lips. The only though on your blank mind was how it would feel to finally taste them. And it didn't take you much time to get the answer to your question.

His lips touched yours and you could swear you felt a shot of electricity ran through you. It was slow and hesitant, as if Dean was not sure if you wanted this or not. He pulled slightly away to look at you as if asking whether that was alright or not and all you did was smile softly at him and nodded. He smiled more and cupping your face he leaned in once again and this time kissed you more passionately. The kiss was not as slow as before but still slow enough for you to be able to enjoy it. Your other hand moved to the back of his neck trying to bring him closer and you could feel him smirk into the kiss.

He bit slightly your lower lip as if asking for entrance and you allowed him that. His tongue entered and explored your mouth. It moved in sink with yours and you found yourself digging your finger at the back of his neck, gripping tightly and trying to bring him as close as possible. Your lungs protested for air but you did not really care. The feeling Dean was giving you right now was much better than anything else and you didn't want to let go of it. The kiss was somehow sloppy but it didn't matter to you. You kissed him back with all your passion, biting at his lower lip and earning a soft groan from him.

The need for air was too much for the both of you to take so you both had to pull away from the kiss. Your cheeks were flushed and you could see his lips were kiss swollen just like you imagined yours to be. Dean looked at you with a hungry look in his eyes but you just giggled slight. He looked at you with a perplexed look and you leaned in to brush away some of your lipstick that was smeared on his own lips.

"You've got some..." you trailed off with a giggle and he chuckle.

"Yeah you too" he brushed some lipstick from the corner of your mouth.

His laughter soon died off and his movement became slower, soon stopping. The smiles faded from both your faces but the same expression of happiness was on your face, your eyes bright.

"Do you-do you want to go upstairs?" he asked in a low and rough voice.

You bit your lip, not knowing if you should say yes or not but caught yourself nodding nonetheless. You set your glass next to his on the table and got up with him. You smiled widely when he took hold of your hand and locked fingers with yours. You walked up the stairs with him, all the while looking down at your feet. Dean gave your hand a squeeze and you looked up to see him gazing at you with a soft and reassuring smile.

No longer had you reached your room than when you closed the door you felt yourself being pressed to it by Dean. His lips attached to yours, kissing you with hunger, lust and at the same time love. It was true love, you could feel it. There was no doubt about it left anymore. You never knew that one kiss could have so many emotions in it yet it did.

Your eyes fluttered shut. Your mind went completely blank as you thought about nothing else but his lips on yours. Kissing you. He licked your lower lip as if asking for entrance and you could not find yourself to deny him. You could never deny him anything.

You opened your lips slightly and gave Dean the opportunity to enter his tongue into your mouth. It tasted just like you had thought it would. Your tongues moved in sink once again and you found yourself smiling at the incredible feeling. Dean started kissing you more slowly this time, trying to savor every moment of it.

He took off his suit jacket but did not pull away from you. Only when he had to take off his white shirt did he remove his lips from yours. You found yourself biting your lip. You took a good few minutes to admire his well-built body, running your hand up from his chest down to his abdomen till the waistband of his pants. You tried to take in every little detail you could. You took in a few deep breaths when you realized that all this time you had been actually holding your breath. He didn't miss a beat to attach his lips to yours once again. Dean smirked as he heard you groan, mostly in pleasure. He removed his lips from yours and made his way with kisses to your neck, below your jaw, quickly finding your soft spot and smirking as he earned a moan from you.

“Dean” you said between quick, small and hectic breaths.

“Yes, (Y/n)” he mumbled between kisses and licks.

You found no words to respond, but only groaned gripping tightly at the back of his neck. Dean’s hands were on your waist, gripping tightly and trying to bring you closer to him; if possible. He returned to kissing your lips again, biting and licking. And just the moment you started feeling  your knees give away he grabbed them and brought them up around his waist, your back still pressed to the door and him kissing you like there was no tomorrow, one of your hands at the back of his neck the other gripping  at his shoulder. You were sure there was going to be a good bruise there tomorrow morning.

You heard him groan slightly and giggled knowing that the reason behind it was the fact that he could not take your dress off.

"It has a zipper on the side" you said with a small smirk and Dean pulled slightly away from you to give you space.

You slowly unzipped your dress and removing your arms from the sleeves you let it fall on the floor. You bit your lip and rubbed your arm with your hand nervously as you stood in front of him in just your underwear. You were looking down but Dean putting a hand under you chin made your head turn up at him. You looked in his eyes and felt a smile form on your lips when you saw the adoring one on his own.

"You're beautiful, ok? Beautiful." he whispered and you gave him a small nod.

He smiled more and his hand moved to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing over your cheek "The scars don't take anything away from you. You... are... stunning" he said and with each word, after having taken hold of your other hand, he moved you towards the bed.

You took off your high heels in the process and he removed his shoes. You laid on his bed and looked up at him as he crawled on top of you. He looked down at you for a split second and then dived in to kiss you again. He trailed kisses down your neck quickly getting to your soft spot and kissing there. He licked and sucked and you closed your eyes, bringing your arms around him; feeling his muscles flex. You let out a soft moan and he groaned in what could only be described as pleasure. You felt a smile tug at your lips when he started peppering kisses on your neck. He chuckled when he heard your soft giggle and continued doing what he was, his lips moving from your neck all the way down to your belly. He was trying to show you all the adoration he had for you and... was he doing a good job at that! He once again made his way up to your face and after giving you some butterfly kisses on the face, his lips found yours and you found yourself melting into the kiss. It was full of adoration, passion and love; the thought of which only made you smile.

"Beautiful?" he asked you pulling away slightly.

"Beautiful" you said with a smile, now sure that what he was saying was true. That even though you had scares it didn't matter. You were you, with or without scars. They were not taking away any of your beauty and with Dean looking at you this way you truly, and finally, believed that you were worth it.

"That's my girl" he said with a smile and closed the distance between you to kiss you again. Your hands moved from his back to the waist of his suit pants. You were reluctant in the beginning but thought  _'To hell with it'_  and unzipping them you tucked them down. Fact that only made Dean smirk. He removed them completely and soon you both were in just your underwear.

His lips moved in sink with yours, his hands roaming your form. They soon found their way on your hips where he held onto firmly yet at the same time his touch felt like a feather. He was pressing you as close as possible to him. Your hands made their way on his waist again and you took hold of the waistband of his boxers. You were about to remove them but Dean's hands on top of yours stopped you.

"What?" you breathed out as soon as he pulled away.

"Not yet, ok?" he said softly and you frowned.

"But- but I thought that you- that you wanted to- that you wanted me and-" you stuttered, recoiling from him.

"No, no. Hell no, (Y/n). Of course I want to. You have no idea how much I want to but-" he licked his lips "-Not like this. Not this early. I- (Y/n), I want you to know that you're much more than another fling. You're much above that. I just-" you let out a small sigh "I want us to take things slow. I want to savor this. Maybe take you out on a date first?" he said somewhat sheepishly and you just stared up at him with wide eyes. A stunned expression was on your face.

It was hard to believe that Dean felt this way about you let alone believe that he wanted to show you that you meant a lot to him. That he wanted you to be more than just another one on his list. You had realized that you meant something to him but had never thought that he,  _Dean Winchester_ , wanted to take things slow and cherish your time with him.

"I would love to" you said, a smile forming on your lips.

Dean let out a sigh of relief and chuckled as he collapsed next to you, covering the both of you with the blankets.

"I guess you're right, anyway. You're my boss after all" you said with a small shrug.

"Well, that can be arranged. I can fire you and no harm done." he said simply and you shoved his shoulder.

"Dean" you groaned and he just chuckled.

"Kidding. Just kidding." he opened his arms for you "Now come here" he said and wrapped his arms around you as you rested your head on his bare chest.

"But you know this is kind of considered sleeping with the boss, right?" he raised an eyebrow at you and you rolled your eyes.

"Shut up. You're not my boss as long as we're not inside the Enterprises" you muttered and he nodded.

"Fair enough" he gave you a small shrug, and proceeded to kiss your forehead.

"So... you want to take things slow huh?" you asked in a teasing voice tone after a while of silence.

"That hard to believe?" he smirked slightly.

"Well, I guess. Not as much as you being a cuddler though" you said with a giggle and he scoffed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he pretended.

"Sure you don't.  _Boss_." you smirked and he chuckled with a playful roll of his eyes.

Silence followed for a while as the both of you just enjoyed each other's company and warmth.

"Goodnight (Y/n)" he mumbled breaking it.

"Goodnight Dean" you muttered with a smile and closed your eyes.

You soon fell asleep at hearing Dean's soft heartbeat. His arms wrapped around you and the feeling of warmth, peace and above all safety washing over you.

Sure you had been through some really hard times but with Dean you knew that you would be able to let everything in the past because with Dean...

...you were  _ **safe**_  



End file.
